People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. With the increased processing capabilities, connectivity and location tracking, electronic devices have become widespread and used in many everyday activities. For example, people often use electronic devices to search for products, watch videos, listen to music, research, shop for both digital and physical products (“e-commerce”), and receive news, just to name a few. Other uses include communicating with social communities, friends and family, photography, and many others.
Sellers in the e-commerce market typically establish a website that may be visited by users to browse various web pages within the website that include product information relating to products offered for sale by the seller. A user may typically obtain product details, product reviews posted by other users, and/or purchase the item from the seller of the product. Upon purchase of the product, the seller will package and ship the item to a user specified delivery destination.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.